MAC (Monster Attacking Crew)
M.A.C: Monster Attacking Crew is a fictional defense force formed by Captain Dan Moroboshi. Team Memebers The M.A.C is one of the most radically different Ultra support teams. As mentioned above, the captain is Dan Moroboshi, who is Ultraseven deprived of his ability to transform. MAC also has a flowing membership. Members get killed off and replaced with frightening rapidity. To top it all off, MAC gets annihilated mid-series (Episode 40). There are (were) bases in orbit above North and South America, Africa, Northern Europe, and Japan. This is in addition to numerous land-based bases as well. Leader * Dan Moroboshi Age:30 Status: Alive/Reborn as Ultraseven History: The leader of M.A.C. and the human disguise of Ultraseven. In the battle with Alien Magma and Gillas Brothers, he was wound and lost his transfromation power. Sometimes he trains Gen, his demonstrate. He was mising after the Saucer Monster No.1 - Silver Bloome descents the Earth and destroys M.A.C. Station. But in the final episode, he appears in Gen's dream before Gen battles the final Saucer Monster - Black End. *Akio Kuroda Age: 24 Status: Deceased Cause of death: Killed by monster Ron History: No.3 M.A.C member. The secondary leader of M.A.C. At episode 10, he was killed by the monster called Ron. *Atsushi Hirayama Age: Unknown Status: Unknown History: No.4 M.A.C member and the second secondary leader. He doesn't talk much. He has a good technology on battle. After the episode 8, he is never returned in other episodes. *Daisuke Satoh Age: Unknown Status: Deceased Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome History: The third secondary leader of M.A.C. He was a kind person. But was killed by Silver Bloome. Teams *Gen Ohtori Age:20 Status: Alive/Reborn as Ultraman Leo History: The portagonist and the No.7 M.A.C team member. After his homeworld Nebula L-77 was destroyed by Alien Magma, he lives in the Earth. He was a coach in the Town South Club. After the battle with Alien Magma and Gillas Brothers, he was invited to the team M.A.C. His girlfriend is was the member of the Town South Club (but was killed by Saucer Monster No.1 - Silver Bloome). After M.A.C Station and Town South Club was destroyed, he lives in Meisan's house. After defeatd Black End, he decided to travel to a unknown place. *Kiyohiko Akaishi Age: 20 Status: Deceased Cause of death: Killed by Alien Atlar History: No.6 M.A.C member. He has a extremely good knownlege fixing any brocken machines. But he doesn't have a good relationship with Gen. At episode 16, he was killed by the Alien Atlar. *Ichiro Aoshima Age: 22 Status: Unknown (possibly deceased) History: No.5 M.A.C member. He likes battles, especially the battles with monsters and aliens. *Junko Shirakawa Age: 20 Status: Deceased Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome History: No.8 M.A.C member. Sometimes works on contacting in M.A.C Station. She can also can ride the MAC plane No.2. She was swallowed alive by Silver Bloome in episode 40. *Name: Haruko Momoi Age: 18 Status: Deceased Cause of death: Killed by Alien Antlar History: No.9 M.A.C member. Like Junko, sometimes works on contacting. At the episode 16, she was killed by Alien Atlar while she was riding her car. *Suzuki Age: Unknown Status: Deceased Cause of death: Sliced in half by Alien Tsuruk History: He was the first M.A.C member who been killed. * Ippei Kajita Age: Unknown Status: Deceased Cause of death: Swallowed alive by Silver Bloome History: He signed in to M.A.C team with Jun. He is well skilled in riding M.A.C plane No.2. He was swallowed alive by Silver Bloome. Trivia *MAC is the only defense force (except Dan & Gen) was killed. Category:Teams